This disclosure relates to current slew control circuits.
Hard Disk Drives (HDD) are ubiquitous in the computing environment. Existing HDD systems employ magnetic-medium-based storage devices, and the data is typically stored on circular, concentric tracks on magnetic disk surfaces. A read-write head retrieves and records data on the magnetic layer of a rotating disk as it flies over the disk surface without contacting the disk surface. When retrieving data, magnetic field variations are converted into an analog electrical signal. The analog signal typically is amplified, converted to a digital signal, and interpreted. To guarantee the quality of the information saved on and read back from the disk, and to prevent damage of the head with disks spinning at high speeds, the read-write head should be accurately distanced from the disk. Some existing Fly Height Control (FHC) circuitry employ current slew control circuits to provide a linearly functioning current slew in driving the fly-height distance of the head from the disk during operation of the disk drives.